Dereism
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Post Yamato Route, AU due to Miyako. YamatoxHiro and Alcor/Hiro/Yamato. After celebrating the Hotsuin twin's birthdays, Yamato takes his drunk second in command back and it leads to other problems
1. Chapter 1

Dereism

_Dereism:_ **_thinking directed away from reality and not following ordinary rules of logic. _**

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok has been doing purges so if I go all of my stories can be found on my tumblr: divine-shot. I decided to cross post this here as well since I rarely update my account.

Btw I am still doing Hetalia

_Warnings_: Drunk sex, Yamato/Hiro, spanking.

I don't own Devil survivor 2, which is obvious.

* * *

The chef of Jps leaned back against the bar and bit into another piece of takoyaki.

Headquarters discovered that it was the Hotsuin twins' birthday and decided to make a mockery of themselves by dragging everyone to the local karaoke and bar.

'It had to be Fumi. That horrible woman must of hacked into the information database.' No one outside of his sister knew their birthdays personally. She never made such a big deal of it in the past and hasn't mentioned much of it. Miyako even stated that she wanted to be by herself this year.

After the demeaning cake/singing celebration, Yamato sunk into the shadows and order himself a plate of takoyaki from the bar. He munched on the octopus balls with gusto, concentrating more on over-viewing work in his mind than the vocal vibes coming from the other side of the bar.

Jps was the strongest corp in the world right now and basically the secret police, it made dealing with customs as well as politics troublesome. Thank goodness the teenager had the help of his sister as well as Hiro.

The teenager was a prodigy and Yamato felt bad that such a gem was hidden under garbage. He effortlessly persuaded government officials to join their side, put people into their place, and even managed to make a bento for him every day for lunch.

"Hiro."

The man in question took a seat next to him. His face was slightly flushed and Yamato wondered was he intoxicated.

"Yamato, sir." The teenager raised a pale eyebrow; Hiro never called him 'sir.' In fact that teen would call him playful nicknames or force him to try his sister's attempts in cooking. He was a joker but serious when it came to be.

"What are you doing here?"

Hiro put his hands in his face and Yamato looked him up and down; he still wore his modified JPs uniform. It was exactly like his own but it had a hood with bunny ears on the back.

"I'm avoiding Miyako; she wanted to do a duet with me." He ordered himself some sake and stared at the bottle and cup. "It's weird; over a year ago I couldn't drink this."

He downed the drink and coughed slightly. "Have you ever drank before Hiro?"

"N-No." Hiro coughed again and rubbed his nose. "This is the first time I tried it."

"What, pray tell, makes you want to do so now? You do know that people are disgustingly embarrassing drunk." Yamato gestured towards the drunk Joe and Makoto, who were singing on stage the song called "Rolling girl," off key.

"It's because of the text I received today." Hiro slumped down, hiding his face into his arms. "It's from my brother."

"Oh?" This Yamato was interested in.

"Yes." Hiro slurred the word. "He wants me to 'abuse and use,' my new-found power. I told him I didn't want to do so and he kept urging me on, telling me that he wanted to unite both worlds."

"Unite?"

"Yeah; I'm not from this world." Yamato saw that Hiro was dozing off. "I'm from a similar world. I tried to escape but sadly this world ended up like the other one, but instead of a lock down with demons we get aliens and instead of it being peaceful, I ended up making a hierarchy out of this world for love. I'm not that much different from Ab-"

Yamato frowned as his second in command started to snore. He sighed and gathered the depressed teen into his arms, putting one arm over his shoulder and dragging him.

"Chef?" Fumi watched with amused eyes as she sat near the door with a cup in hand and Yamato wondered did the woman goal Hiro to drink; the teen vulnerable.

"I'm gone; this party is over. Make sure Miyako returns safely."

She nodded and laughed; sipping on it and directing her attention back to the fools singing on stage and/or making out.

~0~

Yamato wasn't surprised that Hiro rushed to the stalls after he set him down near the entrance of JPs.

He shook his head but he was curious about what the black haired man meant by "united." Was there another world full of power out there?

He was going to pry into his second in command but for now he had to drag him back.

Yamato stood outside of the men's washroom until Hiro came back out, looking paler than usual.

"You're…you're legal now right?"

Hiro's words were still slurred and he was still speaking random nonsense.

"Yes I'm eight-teen years old."

Hiro wobbled and held his mouth. "Do you have some wine? Anything with liquor."

"You just got sick and you want more?"

The black haired teenager leaned against the wall. "I…I want to forget everything today. Please sir."

~0~

Yamato sighed as he watched Hiro upturn a bottle of Nihon Sakari Amakuchi sake. They were in his personal quarters in the dinning room area.

Yamato watched amused across from the teen on the sofa. "Don't you need a cup for that?"

Hiro sighed as he swallowed. "No way! Man this stuff is better than the crap in the bar!" The black haired man had another blush on his face and seemed to be in better spirits.

He started to take off his jacket and Yamato couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how Hiro also started to unsnap his pants as well. "It's so hot sir~"

"What are you doing?"

The black haired teenager laughed and wobbled over to the other side; falling next to the chef. "Since you're legal now we should make out!"

"Make…out?"

"Yes; kiss, have sex, whatever!" Hiro put his arms behind his head and laughed. "I don't care sir; I'm your toy for the day."

Yamato blushed at that and his eyes widen slightly. "I-I rather discuss more about this "other world," matter."

"Hmmm? Oh you mean brother's world? He's an overlord." Hiro hiccuped. "I couldn't take him, my other sibling, or that ass Loki so I ran here. I lived with foster parents until the incident happened."

Hiro fanned himself and closed his eyes; giving Yamato a show of skin as he flapped opened his stripped shirt sleeve. "It doesn't matter now because this place is hell too~ You're the King…the king of freaking S and M."

"What?"

The black haired teenager grinned and leaned forward, making Yamato almost gag at the sweet smell of alcohol from him along with a breath of vomit. "I know you want to tie me up and spank me, to show me who's boss."

The chef of Jps shook his head; what Hiro was saying was off put and lecherous.

"Stop talking non-sense; you're drunk."

"Oh? So you never masturbated to me,sir?"

Yamato swallowed and it would had been a lie if he said he haven't. "Yes." But only once. It was right after Hiro said he would join him and support his ideals. He was so turned on that he couldn't help but stroke himself to completion.

"Well this is your only chance to experience the real thing, since you're legal now." Hiro patted the other man's crotch behind his pants, smirking.

Yamato slapped the other man's hand away and Hiro pouted. He fell onto the Hotsuin's lap and wiggled around on his stomach.

"You're such a kill joy! I'm literally offering myself and you don't want it!" There was silence before Hiro started laughing. "I knew you suffered from anti social disorder but Blah! You're almost asexual as well?!"

Yamato frowned as his second in command said more and more non-sense, making him irate. "Stop that." Hiro's wiggling was making him uncomfortable.

"…Unless you want me to take the lead sir, since you don't have the guts and I would probably take you first…"

"_Stop doing that._"

"…At this rate Fumi is going to be right about you overcompensating with those towers-" Hiro watched how his hands were tied up with something black.

"What?" His sluggish mind couldn't comprehend what was going on and he turned around to meet the other's eyes; Yamato was glaring at him.

"I said stop that." The chef pulled his second in command off of him and onto his feet. He had bind the teenager up with his tie. As he pulled the man towards his bedroom he started to unsnap his jacket, shrugging it off to the floor.

"Y-Yamato!" Hiro fell down on the bed. He tried to roll around to his back but his face was being pushed down by a hand. He growled at the lack of control as he felt his pants being pulled down. The teen considered kicking him until the next words made him freeze up.

"You tease me and then humiliate me Hiro. A punishment is in order." There was a whoosh and Hiro yelped as he felt a gloved hand smack his ass.

"OW!" He tried to move but another slap ran against his bottom, the pain going from his tailbone and all over his nerves. "Yamato!"

The teenager ignored him and continued the assault, smacking his butt in different places. Once his skin was red all over both butt cheeks that the Hotsuin stopped.

"Ah…ah…more…"

Yamato raised a pale eyebrow. "Did you actually enjoy that?"

"Yes…" Hiro rose his head and panted. "Sir, mmmm…"

The other teenager shook his head and ran a finger in between Hiro's butt. He felt the hole there that seemed to draw him in with every breath the man under him took.

Yamato pressed his lips together as the teen under him pushed back on the digit. "You want me to sodomize you?"

"Mmmmm…no, I want you to penetrate me in question. Make love to my body, do me, it doesn't matter. Hey I can even fuck _you _sir."

The Hotsuin weight his options: Yamato wanted to have sex, all that squirming and dirty talk turned him on painfully, but he didn't have a general idea _how_. He could have the man lead but he was too drunk to really do so and might pass out in the middle of it.

Which meant that he would have to do all of the work.

Leaning over on his knees, Yamato reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a latex condom along with a bottle of lube, unsnapping his black pants. He felt Hiro turn his head and laugh breathlessly. "You have condoms in your dresser? And lube? So you're not a virgin!"

"Don't be mistaken; I received this as a joke present and never bothered with them." Hiro laughed again as he heard the package to the condom being ripped open.

Yamato stared at the bottle like it was foreign before opening the cap with his thumb; using his teeth to pull off his gloves since his other hand was preoccupied with holding the condom. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before moving his hand down towards Hiro's abused ass.

The teenager groaned as he felt two fingers push inside. "Be…Be more gentle! I never took it up the ass before."

Yamato ignored his words and tried to recall the books he read about human intercourse as well as medical field text. He wiggled his fingers, hearing the teen gasp and moan and tried to not focus on how his manhood was throbbing and hot between his legs.

He could have the man get on top of him, but all the motion might make him sick again. Then there was the position he was at now…

Hiro gasped and arched off his stomach as he felt those fingers impale him further, curling and stretching his inner walls.

He booed when he felt them part from his body, but all the air rushed out of his lungs when he was suddenly impaled by something bigger and harder.

"Arg…not…so…rough -ulp-"

"You better not vomit on my bed or else." He would make Hiro not only wash the sheets, but scrub them until his thumb pads turned raw.

Hiro covered his mouth and swallowed back the bile. "Hurts…bad."

Yamato closed his eyes and counted backwards; yes that was a very bad idea. He wasn't expecting Hiro's body to be this tight or unyielding.

He panted, putting both his arms to the sides of the teenager. Hiro got on his knees and elbows slowly.

"Didn't think you had it in you." His head was bowed but he was still shaking. "What is it that you say? _"You go beyond my expectations."_"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah but I can take it." Hiro laughed but his voice was broken. Yamato heard a crackling of teeth as he pushed inside more, realizing that the other man was grinding them.

He found himself leaning down to kiss that pale neck, licking the sweat dripping from it. It took all of Yamato's willpower to not just come inside of the other man as he was full sheathed inside.

"Ah, could you, take off the tie?" Yamato reached down under Hiro's body and untied it. The teenager clinched his fingers between the silver haired man's sheets and sighed. "Much better."

"Move?"

"Yes." Yamato experimented; he pulled out slight before thrusting his hips up, hearing the other man gasp and almost fall over back onto his stomach.

"Good?"

"I…I…intense." The younger teenager tried a few more, changing angles and watching Hiro's gaze.

He didn't seem to be grinding his teeth anymore, now he was panting, the red going down to his shoulders now, sweat dripping from his nose, the black strains of hair framing his face. The second in command was meeting his movements now, pushing his hips back against his own.

Yamato changed angles again and felt the walls around his cock clinch hard, making him wince in pleasure. Hiro shuddered and gasped.

"What was that?"

Yamato bit his lip and did it again, feeling the same reaction. He decided to put this away mentally and continued to thrust against that one area of muscles.

Since Hiro wasn't coherent anymore and was now face forward into his bed, hips in the air, Yamato decided to do all the work now. He grabbed the teenager's hips and pounded hard, hearing the teen under him garble and mutter out saliva filled nonsense.

"Mmmm…this was a good idea. You feel just as good as what takoyaki taste; no better." The chef leaned forward, pressing his chest against the other man, and nipped along his neck, biting into the flesh to make marks.

Hiro groaned at the slapping of skin, the heavy smell of sex, how his balls would met the other. He thought he would pass out at this rate but the hot member inside of his ass was keeping him up, along with his member flopping and drooling along under him.

"Nhgh…" Yamato bit into his shoulder and he felt fingers slide up his shirt to twist his nipples. "I want to come already. It feels really good when you touch my body but it's so painful~"

"Hmmm?" The chef realized that his second in command was saying something coherent.

"S…Stroke it under me."

'Ah.' Yamato reached under the bed and Hiro and found his dripping cock. He started to pump it with their movements and heard the man's voice reach new levels.

He wanted to kiss him, but then recalled what happened earlier so instead he bit into the teen's shoulder, feeling himself come into the condom. Yamato stroked his sides and continued to thrusts his hips, hearing Hiro scream out and come all over his hand.

Yamato couldn't hold up his weight and fell on top of the other man. He grumbled and tried to pull out his softening member slowly, grimacing at the mess.

"Hiro?" The black haired man was sleeping softly and the chef sighed; shaking his head. He pulled off the condom and put it in the waste basket next to the bed.

Snapping his fingers, the lights went off as he tried to pull up the spare comforter and at least cover part of each other.

He decided to force Hiro to brush his teeth so that they can "make out," properly in the morning. Maybe after Hiro picked his head from the toilet once more.

~0~

"Hiro?"

The black haired teen hissed at Miyako's concerned voice; it was like nails against a chalkboard.

The other Hotsuin wasn't hungover; one of the few lucky ones who didn't get wasted. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Her outfit was exactly like her twin brother, except she had a pink ribbon in her hair, suggested by Hiro.

"Do you need nourishment?"

"No." The teen bowed his head down on the table. He sat next to his boss, who was calmly sipping on tea and glowing like no tomorrow. He on the other hand had on glasses. Everything on his body his ass. Hiro half remembered what he did and his face fired red at the memory.

"Hey guys what's up-" Joe was cut off when Hiro threw a mug of coffee at him. He dodged it and watched how the broken glass dripped down from the door he came through.

"I'm guessing our fearless leader is hungover?" Yamato nodded his head and watched how his second in command left, stomping away after he overturned his chair.

"He'll be back to normal by lunch time." Today was an off day after all, so the black haired teen could sleep it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dereism Part 2

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok this is the second part to this massive one shot story.

**_Read the Warnings_**: Tentacles sex, Cube!Alcor x Hiro, Star!Alcor x Hiro, 3P(?) Yamato/Hiro, Hiro bottoming, dub-con, con(?) I am not responsible for any unsee you get from this.

No I don't own Devil survivor 2 and I won't own it.

* * *

Hiro was a lot of things, but a coward wasn't one of them.

No matter what the situation was, he went into it head strong. He used to make fun of his friend Daichi before the ordeal as a way to lighten the ambiance, to reassure his own nerves.

Now he couldn't do such a thing. All he could do was put up a mask and hope he doesn't fall under the weight of his decisions.

Hiro slapped a hand away as it touched his face and was surprised to feel a tug on his tie. He growled as he met the smug face of a Yamato Hotsuin, his current supervisor and head of the Jps, the biggest government superpower in the world.

His decision to follow his emotions, much like another sibling, resulted in making his Tokyo into this; a Power system.

It wasn't bad, Japan was still Japan, but people like the police and everyone else were pawns. Since Jps had the most control now, especially with the demon system, every conflicted was resolved in a discrete, offhand manner. People were on edge, the weak tried to backpedal on the strong to only fall, everyone's lives were falling apart.

"Hiro I'm disappointed in you right now." Yamato's voice was clipped and made Hiro's head hurt. He drunk too much yesterday due to stress; from that tyrant sibling of his to this whole situation in general. He kept pondering on the what ifs and they swirled and swirled in his mind until it finally overwhelmed him, bringing about ennui and depression.

Being hungover resulted in his mask off, which Yamato had a full force of. He tried to work as normal but every time Yamato would touch him it would send him on edge.

He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction that he did his ideals based on emotions, because he cared about the other man. Being drunk resulted in him sub-coming to them. He tried so hard to not give into the other Hotsuin and sleep with him and that's exactly what he did.

"Sir." The bunny eared man growled out the word. Yamato narrowed his eyes before pulling him forward.

Hiro really tried not to gasp as he was kissed. He assumed the other teenager was naive to the point of being asexual about these things. 'Dammit how far did I really go?'

He remembered waking up with a sore ass but couldn't remember exactly what lead to it. He also recalled how the teenager has been touchy feely since he awoke.

Hiro heard Yamato groan around his mouth, his tongue tracing his bottom lip. The teen braced his hands on the man's desk and tried to pull back, but the white haired man was quicker, pulling him forward at the exact moment.

"Ahhhhh-ow." Hiro ended up falling into the other man, laying in his lap awkwardly. He heard the teen chuckle and a glove hand trace his back.

The black haired teenager closed his eyes and tried to will his body and focus on the pain from his bitten lip as the result of the fall. With his pounding headache and his queasy stomach it was fairly easy to just straddle the other man but no. He already let down his guarded walls enough and told Yamato more than he needed to know.

Before he wanted to be friends with the socially inept teen or maybe more but now he wasn't sure what he wanted. He could almost taste how the teen was worming into his heart, planting his seed so that he became completely entice once more.

Hiro almost jumped when he felt fangs nip his earlobe and a gloved hand squeeze his behind. His body seemed to want Yamato badly, arching into his probing fingers and feeling his stretched and used hole trying to draw his finger in as he ran it down between the crack.

The black haired teen had enough sense to put his hands on Yamato's chest and push him back at arm's length. He could still feel the teenager's half hard erection rubbing against him and instead settled on his lap more securely.

"N-No."

"No? You wasn't saying that last night or this morning."

"Because…because you caught me off guard. we really need to take this slow sir." Yamato frowned at the sir.

"What will convince you to go back into your good graces?"

Hiro really didn't know so he answered honestly.

The white haired man frowned deeper. He gently picked up the other man off of him and sat up, making Hiro follow his strides as he exited his office.

A few minutes later Fumi peered inside of the empty office. "Miyako….yeah they're gone." Fumi pulled out her phone and fiddled with some buttons, revealing a camera from one of the overhead panels. She opened her hand as the film fell out, smirking.

"I'll give it to you later; I'm going to trail them." She call out into her headpiece near her ear.

~0~

"Yamato were are you going?"

Hiro was confused; they have been walking for about ten minutes down a long stair case going down, into an unfamiliar part of Jps. It seemed to be that there was a place further underground that not even the second in command knew about.

"Only me and my sister know of this." Yamato stopped by a single door panel; he pressed his hand to the console next to it. It opened with a hiss and he stepped inside of the darkness.

Hiro followed him, a bit weary. He tried to adjust his eyes into the black until light overhead flooded his eyes, making his shield them with his arm.

It was a lab, with papers strewn on the tables as well as equipment. Huge machines were lined up in one tiled cover corner that Hiro couldn't identify. Was this Fumi's workplace?

The black haired teen looked around and his eyes squinted; in the opposite corner from the machines was a lone figure strapped down by chains coming from the wall.

"Wait is that…Anguished one?!" He turned to Yamato, his blue eyes wide. "Yamato what the hell did you do!"

The white haired teen folded his arms across his chest, annoyed at his second in command's change in tune. "I thought you would be pleased to see this. I recalled the looks, the way you ideally chatted to your friend Daichi about him, and your reaction when he died. It was no effort on Fumi's part to collect his data and make him into a demon before he vanished completely."

Hiro wasn't listening though, instead he ran over to where the former Septentrione laid. The man was unconscious, his white head bent down low. He still had the same outfit from the first time the teenager met him.

"Alcor…ALCOR!" The bunny haired teenager touched the other male; shaking his shoulders lightly. From what he felt the man didn't have any visible injuries.

"Shining One…" Eyelashes flicked and he was regarded with half mooned pale eyes. Hiro was horrified and elastic that he still remembered him.

"I decide to bring him back after I seen your resolve wane. He was after all a pawn, a tool of Polaris, so I could relate to how he felt. He's a powerful, useful being and if it means being closer to you so be it." Such power like that shouldn't be wasted; it should be cherished.

"Why…why is he like this?" Hiro regarded the other male, who was standing near him now.

"Alcor is a stubborn creature; he doesn't dislike me but he doesn't enjoy being bind. I simply left him down here until he complied."

"Left? Dammit Yamato! That makes us no different than-" He cut himself off, biting his lip with enough force to bruise. Of course he was a tyrant; this was the merit system after all. But it doesn't mean that they have to be less than human; Alcor at least deserved some respect and dignity, even if he was their enemy. It wasn't the Septentrione's fault and he still helped Hiro regardless.

Hiro heard Yamato pull out his phone and push a few things on it. He felt a hand pat his head and it made him feel like a child around his brother again. The bunny clad teen peered up in frustration.

"I would do anything for you or to get you towards my side Hiro; I told you before that you were…special to me." Those same fingers played with his hair and Hiro was tempted to smack them away.

"Alcor I want you to rise up."

The man didn't comply, only giving the white haired Jp leader a moan.

"Alcor, stand up." The chains released and Hiro rose from his knees as he helped the white haired being to his feet.

"I want to run a few tests on you. You're under my app and control right now so it's best if you comply. I rather not give you away to the auction or delete you again if you don't."

The bunny clad teenager saw how Alcor rose his head slowly and glared at the Hotsuin with mirth. Hiro never seen the other man that angry before.

Yamato smirked. "Good you do understand; I want you to turn into your second form."

Hiro was caught off guard when the other man started to glow blue and change. He stepped back, watching him shift, before covering his eyes as he released a bright blueish hue.

When the light died down, Hiro was face to face with what he could claim was a star. It had grey tendrils all over surrounding black and red. It was beyond surreal.

It hovered slightly and Hiro was tempted to touch it, until he realized that Alcor was a demon now. He was cautious until he heard Yamato's voice call out. "Alcor I want you to attack Hiro."

Hiro was in a state of shock but he still reacted as if he was in battle, trying to pull out his blue phone from his black coat. But the demon was quicker, wrapping one grey tentacle around his leg and tripping him so that he fell face first, landing on his chin. Reactions already slow due to being sick and hungover, Hiro tried to will away the migraine forming and call out one of his demons.

A sense of vertigo almost made him sick as he was hoisted by both of his legs backwards and up into the air. Hiro struggled but felt the grey…things…bind and surround his body, wrapping around him like a fly caught in a trap.

"Yamato!" Blue eyes full of betrayal and rage, he saw how the other teenager calmly walk over to one of the tables and sit down in a chair. The grey tendrils slithered upward, caressing his face in almost pity. He knew Alcor was still in there, but he wasn't sure if he could reach out to him in this state.

Straight as a board and restricted, Hiro felt the end tip point of one of those tentacles. It was curved and pointed and the teen blushed as it was very phallic shaped. He breathed slowly, still tasting blood in his mouth from the assault and feeling his chest being more constricted by the binds.

It was getting harder and harder to focus now as something sweet seemed to go to his nose. With his defenses down he couldn't think, couldn't focus, couldn't do anything but relax on the hold and cease his futile struggling. The tentacles were slithering up and around his body, wrapping around his legs, trailing around one of his biceps.

"What…" Everything felt like molasses; his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Fascinating; he has charm as an supplemental skill even though it's not in his skill list."

'Charm?' That was bad wasn't it? Hiro wheezed as he felt another tentacle go up his coat and trail upward. He shivered at the cold feeling of the grey tendril touching his belly, causing his skin to break out into bumps.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, falling full into the will of the star under him. The tentacle going up his shirt reached his nipples, brushing against them and making the teen gasp. Hiro arched into the touch, feeling his toes curl inside of his black boots and sensations reach his brain.

Something touched his lips and he half opened his eyes to see a dripping appendage near him. A light touched his face and he moaned as he felt the cure spell heal his cut and making his headache vanish.

Hiro discovered that he couldn't move his body, but he could still move his head slightly. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and lapped the dripping tendril.

Something sweet touched his tongue and settle in the pit of his stomach, making his body heat up and fire pool to his groin. He opened his mouth wide and managed to put at least the pointed head inside, sucking.

The stuff leaking out was strange but it was making him not feel sick. The teen was still under a fog but he didn't feel hungover anymore. Actually he was more aware, outside of the urge to rut.

The tentacle slithering up his body was sliding around his neck, going down his back and pushing into strained muscles. He moaned as more of the liquid flood down his throat and started to bob his head back and forth, making slurping noises.

Hiro couldn't help but hum in bliss; this stuff was addicting. He opened his mouth to get some needed air, gasping as he felt the naughty tentacle reach and brush against his buttocks.

"A-Alcor." He moaned as he felt himself being hoisted down face forward, making him go on his knees. The grip loosened and he felt something go between the crack of his ass. Hiro bowed his head, his black hair obscuring his face in shame. His body was already acting wanton, his inner muscles relaxing in a will that wasn't his own, wanting so badly to thrust back into that grey phallus.

He felt the pointed curved tap against his entrance before the tip push inside. Hiro grunted, wiggling his feet. It didn't hurt since it was still dripping that substance but it stretched and ached from the night before.

The tendrils loosen and he found himself lowered. Going on all fours, he couldn't do anything but moan as it pushed in and out of his behind, rubbing against his walls and making noises sprout from his lips. He didn't want to make any noise at all; the situation of the matter was already breaking what little sense he did have and his voice was furthering it.

"Hiro." Blue eyes caught black clad boots and he slowly rose his head to met the eyes of Yamato Hotsuin. The man was stoic, stone faced as he reached down and touched Hiro's abused lips.

"Open your mouth." The second in command complied, feeling those gloved fingers push inside. He couldn't help but suck on them, curling his tongue around the knuckle, watching how the teen's eyes soften and something feral replace the cold look.

Yamato frowned and pulled them out, before going under his coat and unsnapping his pants. "I swear you are the only one who does this to me." The teen didn't even blink when a cock was pulled out into his vision and thrust against his cheek.

Hiro stared at the pulsating organ for the first time. How the veins seem to go around the shaft, how the flaring head dripped and poked out of the foreskin, how the teen's pubic hairs were as white as his head.

Opening his mouth once more, he swallowed a good portion of the member and heard the teen give an appreciative grunt. He closed his eyes, glad to keep his mouth occupied and went to work.

The tentacle still thrust in and out of his body, making sparks and surges of pleasure rank down his body, his member pressed against his black military pants, causing deep stains. He tried to flex his hands but found his upper body still bind.

One of his canines accidentally grazed part of Yamato's skin and he grunted again, pulling Hiro's ears and down further. "So…Sorry." It was the first time he heard him apologize ever. Hiro coughed and tried to breath through his nose as the teenager thrust down his throat slowly. "You unnerve me to no end Hiro."

The bunny clad teenager swallowed spit and pre-cum, no longer in control. He tried to run his tongue around the shaft, tracing the throbbing veins as Yamato pushed in and out of his mouth. He could heard each labored breath, each pant, even the friction of the tentacle pushing in and out of his ass and making slopping noises in the small lab.

Hiro felt Yamato grip his black hair and the member expand in his mouth. Something salty and bitter filled his mouth, causing him to panic in his drugged mind. He coughed, forced to swallow the fowl substance down.

The black haired man pulled off and coughed again, some of the essence coming out of his mouth. He could feel hands pat and play with his black hair and he would of felt exasperated if he was in a better state.

"Swallow and breath Hiro." The second in command complied, gasping as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He could feel the stuff settle in his stomach and he didn't feel sick; no he felt good, like when a dog received a treat. Such a thought scared him.

Hoisted into the air with a whoosh, he blinked at how Yamato was further away and how the binds were clinging to him loosely. He moaned as he was pulled up spread eagle, his pants now falling to his ankles, as his chef had a good view of the grey tentacle pushing in and out of his stretched hole. The teen clenched and unclenched his fingers, trying to move his hips into the phallus.

Yamato did put himself back into his pants and calmly walked over to the other man. He pulled off his gloves to touched his flushed red face, his eyes staring at him in a light that make the teen skittish. "You don't know how wonderful you look right now, with your hair and your face like this."

"Sir there is nothing wonderful about me looking like a used-" His words were cut off with a pant when the tentacle expanded, pressing into his prostate with full force now. "Nhg."

"What were you saying?"

"N-Nothing sir, _haaaa_, nothing at all." Hiro threw his head back so he wouldn't stare into Yamato's eyes, feeling another tendril touching his neck slowly. "A…Alcor…" The charm spell was almost gone now and he was running only on dopamines and adrenaline.

There was a growl from his boss and Hiro felt a sense of triumph, until the tentacle starting to pour something in his ass. He opened his mouth in a silence scream as the stuff came and came; filling him up. It was so much that it started to pour out of his body.

Hiro didn't even realize he was laid down on the ground and let go. His body was shaking and he could feel the liquid pour out of his behind from his anal muscles pushing it out; pooling under him. His erection was still there and he wanted to get off badly, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Interesting; so the essence of the Septentriones are not like humans. They seem to stimulate a human's brain to dangerous levels."

Blue eyes couldn't focus at how Yamato's feet were near his vision. The only thing keeping him up was his organ between his legs. Hiro tried to push himself to his feet, wobbling.

"Hiro I still need you for something." His blue listless eyes stared at his chef. Yamato neared him; slowly pulling off his coat. "Alcor I want you to turn into your first form."

There was another flash and Hiro stared at the three dimensional cube that seem to hover in front of him, hesitantly. The white haired teen half carried the other man over to the cube and place him on top of it.

Hiro couldn't even register the will to curse and scream as he sung into the cube and everything turned black.

~0~

Yamato stared at his phone as he stood there and waited, monitoring Hiro's life signs.

His second in command wasn't dead but he wasn't in this plane anymore. It meant that his experiment so far was a success.

The red and black cube was still stationary; hovering and rocking ever so slightly.

Yamato was about to command Alcor again until it started to rock more, moving back and forth. Then he heard Hiro's screams and was concerned.

"Alcor spit him out!" He hit the cube upside and it rolled before it glowed again.

There was a very sticky and wet Hiro along with the demon. Hiro groaned, climbing on top of Alcor and kissing him wildly. The demon man moaned back, both of them writhing and wiggling on the ground, trying to grasp each other. The amount of passion those two gave each other made the white haired teen see red.

Yamato growled in jealously and stomped over; he pulled Hiro back by his black hair, hard. He grimaced at the feel of what he thought was sperm and sweat. It was tempting to hurt them both in a bloody rage but logic won over this time and instead he focused on his so called lover.

"Ahh…no _NO_!" Hiro groaned and tried to reach out towards the other man, his pulps blown and dilated. The whited haired teen sighed at the appalled, surprised look from the other man, who was touching his lips. He tried his best to avoid looking at how naked he was and instead focused on his frantic second in command.

"Alcor don't just sit there, cast Amrita."

~0~

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No." Hiro walked against the wall for support, dizzy as they went back to Yamato's-No_ their_ shared quarters now.

He refuse to tell him that after he was dumped in the cube he ended up meeting Alcor's humanoid form again. He was so ecstatic to see him, combined with being horny, that he disregard the man's warning before kissing him. So when he swapped spit it felt like he was hit with twenty charm spells.

He couldn't remember how many times he had sex with the man, of all the questionable things done to his body, of how much mind blowing pleasure was brought out of him in such a surreal manner. Every single touch, ever single feel made his body sing. Even now he could still taste Alcor in his mouth and all over his skin, making him shiver from the memory.

He was grateful that he did end up coming out; he would of became a vegetable from the endless sex and stimulation. Alcor's cube was a different plane of time; it didn't run the same so what was probably minutes felt like hours and days and his body now paid for it.

His coat cling to his come soaked shirt and his pants were wet with dripping essence from his behind. Above all he felt dirty but extremely satisfied from the cube more so than the star version.

Yamato frowned at him and he really didn't care; he was duped. Again. Hiro sighed and wondered why he took the punishment and thought that it was probably the oxycotins from losing his virginity along with his own stupidity.

'Or maybe my love for him is deeper than I thought.' He refuse to acknowledge such a fact and instead turned his head slight. "Yamato, let me have Alcor for now on please." The idea that someone else, like Jungo or Makoto, could have suffered like he did brought another shiver through his body.

~0~

Fumi stared at the playback from one of her own labs from her laptop in her room. She had the whole place rigged with various kinds of cameras so it was no effort on her part to follow a trail to where her boss and second in command went.

She didn't get nosebleeds but she was extremely wet from the show she received. The older woman didn't think her boss was that much of a pervert.

"Hey Miyako; are you sure you really want to see this?" Fumi whispered in her earpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

Dereism Part 3

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Last part to this story.

**_Read the_ warnings:** Tentacle sex, Double penetration, 3P, Star!Alcor-Yamato-Hiro, Alcor/Hiro, Alcor-Yamato-Hiro, Pwpish,

Soap sex that Hiro mentions is a common type of sex that happen in certain bath houses and brothels. The girls are lathered up in soap or other substances and preform handjobs, frottage, or blow jobs.

Modan-Yaki is _Okonomiyaki _with udon/yakisoba noodles under.

No I do not own Devil survivor 2; belongs to the good people of Atlus

* * *

"Shining One?"

Alcor rubbed one sleepy eye as he rose from sleep, calling out for the teenager next to him.

Before when he was with his fellow siblings and Mizar, he never had to deal with dreams. He 'rested,' and went along the eons and days.

Now as a demon he found himself developing a lot of foreign sensations. He needed long periods of rest to recharge his 'magic points,' and he could eat human food.

The incident prior had the most impact. He seen humans engage in the interaction of "sexual intercourse," but never experience it himself. His mind and his senses were reeling on what happened, to the point that he had a dream about it.

Within the dream he was alone, surrounded by darkness. The only thing that he could decipher was a voice, Yamato Hotsuin's voice to be exact. It would taunt and laugh at him as the darkness creeped further within his mind, seeping with its coldness across his skin. It was harder and harder to maintain his human form, his knowledge of mortals as it spread on top of him. He could vaguely remember shouting someone's name but it was lost when he roused from his slumber.

Alcor sat on the palms of his hands, drowsy look on his normally plain and emotionless face. He was in Hiro's bed from what his brain processed quickly, the teenager insisted on keeping him in his room. It was a slight argument, since Yamato Hotusin has taken a liken to the Shining one's room and insisted that they sleep together and kick the demon out.

He pressed his lips together, a foreign emotion bubbling in his being from remembering the conversation. He didn't have time to ponder it as the black haired teen awoke as well, blinking slowly. Hiro only wore a long shirt; becoming more comfortable with his demon.

"Oh good you're awake." Hiro sighed and rested his forehead against the other demon. "I'm so sorry Alcor."

"For what?"

"Everything. I didn't agree with Yamato's methods; I wanted everyone to be happy. But I couldn't figure out a way and I became overwhelmed, and I….I cared about Yamato then. I knew I should had went with my first mind and sought you out for answers but something told me if I did I would lose Yamato."

Hiro stared to shake and Alcor knew that the Shining One was doing the human emotion of grief. "Dammit I'm sorry; I shouldn't have to put you through this; your soul should rest and now you're caught up in this hell that I created-"

Alcor put a finger to Hiro's lips. "I accept your apology Shining One. I am not angry just…overwhelmed." It was the truth.

"Yes this would be overwhelming would it? Being a demon and all instead of a Septentrione." Hiro bit his lip at the thought; he had an idea that the man in front of him wasn't normal but the fact that he was the enemy in question was off putting. He didn't care, since Alcor did prove him with the app to save his friends among other things, but it was still a shock on his own that he was that powerful.

"Well not exactly Shining One. I still have power but I have more or less changed my form." Alcor calculated that he was about as strong as Satan or Helel.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak more but heard the ringing of his cell phone. Sighing, he parted from the demon and breathed in a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Reaching over to pick up his phone from the dresser, he frowned at the caller. "Yes?"

"Sir, you are needed at the Osaka branch."

"Again?" Hiro sighed but complied. He talked to the grunt for a few minutes before hanging up. "Alcor do you think you can go into battle?"

The former Septentrione covered his mouth. "I believe so." Three days passed since Yamato made him do that to the Shining One. Passing the demon to Hiro provided him more control and stability. If it was because of the fact that Hiro didn't harbor any ill will or the fact that the boy was practically lvl 99 he wasn't sure.

~0~

Hiro stretched his arms over his head as he walked out with the black and red clothed man up ground and out of the Diet building, fully dressed for battle. Its been a week since he went out on a recon mission, Yamato giving him a break after his birthday and the experiment. Hiro should feel grateful but he was bored. He was cooped up in headquarters for that long as well, wanting to stretch his legs and frolick around.

The sky reminded him of his brother's realm; the red pooling around the headquarters leading to the demon realm. The blue blended into the red hues like water washing against blood. He didn't know if he should feel unhappy that he was used to the new world order already or not.

"Ummmm…" Hiro turned to the inquisitive Alcor and thought out loud. "What did Yamato say….let's see…._"Alcor turn into your star form."_"

Alcor nodded and in a blue flash he was a floating star with tinsel wiring tentacles. Hiro shivered but sucked in his resolved and climbed on the side of Alcor.

The star was a good size; about as large as a big dog. The material felt smooth besides those grey tendrils. "How in the world…" It was hovering slightly and Hiro had a hard time staying on it.

The tentacles latched out and Hiro froze until he felt them lift him off and back on his feet. He frowned but understanding laced his face as Alcor shifted and was horizontal.

Hiro climbed back on the star and felt the tendrils latch and secure him on. He laughed and wiggled his boots; feeling like he was on a car. The star's surface was comfortable instead of being hard under him.

The black bunny eared teen typed in some cordinates on his phone and felt Alcor hover before flying upward in a dash.

~0~

_'Wow.'_

Hiro breathed as he tried to get used to the velocity and air pressure.

They were high up flying and he could feel the cloud touching his face. He tried this before with a few other demons but it never felt like this.

Alcor was comfortable and he flew fast enough to make good time but not fast enough that he felt sick. Hiro couldn't help but run a hand through his black hair as he re read the mission message.

There was a group of rebels protesting once again against the merit system rule. The teen wonder where the police were as he approached the area. They were arguing with a few Jps members.

The two parties didn't notice the black and red star floating down until Hiro was about to land. The Jp members jumped up and saluted from the Osaka branch but the protesters jumped, then turned onto the second in command.

"You! Your rule is wrong! We shouldn't have to do a merit system! No matter how strong we get there is always someone stronger than us!"

"Well I'm sorry but this is the new world order. You do have demons so it shouldn't be a problem to do things right?" In Hiro's mind it was a more adaptable form of fascism.

"No my daughter keeps getting picked on at school! She's being assaulted by the boys who have Jaki demons!"

"It sucks! I keep getting my ass kicked and my money stolen!"

"So then level up more and overtake them; everyone has a chance at life. If people challenge you then you accept it and get stronger. If you don't win then chalk it up; don't whine about it." Hiro sighed and rubbed his temples; it was always the same problems every time. He couldn't understand why people made something so simple complicated.

"But we can't fight weaker people than us! It's not right!"

"It's not fair; I want the old system again."

Hiro was about to scream until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Alcor with a frown on his face. "Shining One; the crowd seems relentless." The demon felt this before in his previous experience with humans and knew it would turn ugly.

"Maybe we should beat Yamato's second in command; we should be able to win if we all gain up on him. Also if we beat him then that bastard Yamato should recognize us!"

"Yeah let's kill the Jp members too!"

"Hey wait-" But the protesters already had out their phones and were summoning demons. Hiro cursed and decided to fight them anyway.

"Alcor can you fight them as is?" He turned towards the demon who nodded. Hiro really didn't want to deal with the crowd due to his inexperience with Alcor but it was a lot of them and only four jp members including himself.

He evaluated the demon's levels and realized that most of the protesters could have beaten some of the weaker demons in the battle areas of the city and leveled themselves up.

"Alcor use Judgement!" It won't flat out kill the rebels but it would weaken them.

The white archaic blast shook the ground so hard that it sent a few of the jp members back. Hiro didn't miss a beat; going through the white smoke from the explosion and dive kicking.

"Mazandyne!" The wind knocked out some of the protesters as well as their demons; it was overkill but the teen didn't care at this point.

He felt Alcor near his side and saw out of the corner of his eye as one of the protesters launched a familar attack. He ran in from of the demon and blocked multi hit. Hiro was glad that he kept his physical drain skill ever since he cracked it.

"Shining One."

"I'm alright." Hiro gave a thumbs up and closed one eye. The white haired man frowned; he didn't enjoy how the shining one was sacrificing himself like this.

Hiro got up with a groan; he was rusty but still adaquate to do the job. He wasn't second in command for nothing. One of the few remaining protesters tried to hit him with Holy dance and he was impressed.

'These guys are just lazy; with more effort they could be great.' He was about to attack until he reconized who did the attack in question.

"Io?" The girl paused, shocked.

"Hiro!" Along with her was Daichi and Airi.

"HIRO! I thought you were dead!" Straight to the point and blunt as usual Airi.

Hiro wasn't expecting this. From Yamato's orders as well as his own personal feelings he have been keeping tabs on his former allies. Daichi and Io were back in school as well as Airi, united with her father, so why were they here of all places?

Before he could answer the two approached him, weary but emotions on their face. "Man I really thought you were dead after Yamato killed Polaris."

"Nah I'm not that easy to kill." He smiled but the inside of his brain was calculating. Were these three really involved in this mess? He knew Daichi had his own ideals but to straight up go against Yamato?

"Ah there you ar Airi." A man with a trench coat and pink hair came up to them. The Jp soldiers relaxed when Hiro approached him casually.

"Hello Dera Derka."

"Thank you for taking in my wayward daughter. Could you excuse her this time? She ditched school to met up with these three and I wondered why until now."

Airi was going to speak until her father pulled her by the ear. "OWOWOWOWWO Why you do that for?"

"You technically broke the law, but since Yamato doesn't care it doesn't matter. Still ditching school of all things and making me work you trudant."

"You're so damn lazy! _OWOWOW_!" The two went off and Hiro couldn't help but chuckle at the whole ordeal. Dera decided to take his advice and become more active in his daughter's life. The changes in Airi were different as well; she has become less moody and more cheerful.

Alcor watched with wide eyes and Hiro shrugged. "Those two are always like that." Humans were so interesting no matter how man eos Alcor watched them interact.

Ronaldo also appeared, coming up with a sigh. He had on a standard police outfit; Yamato has been flip flopping him around since the justice active detective has been harping about the pros and cons of the system on a daily basis until he figured out another way to deal with him.

He was still getting paid good money regardless since he was one of the strongest in the cities. If he wasn't so stubborn he could work under Hiro and talk like good old times.

Hiro shook his head. Today Ronaldo was a cop; not a detective but one of those assistant cops. The black haired teen felt bad since Ronaldo's job was to help his 'superior,' and not really do anything outside of paper work.

"Why did he run off with his daugther while we were still on duty?" The brown haired man pulled off his hat and grumbled. "Hello again Hiro."

Hiro flashed him one of those fake smiles he used to use with Yamato post merit system. "Long time no see."

Io and Daichi came up and Hiro noticed something flash in those tired brown eyes that reminded him of days of old. He frowned but it was as gone as quickly as it came. "You know I have to take you two down-town; paperwork and all. And you two did ditch school for this protest."

Io pouted and Daichi laughed nervously but Ronaldo was serious. He took the two in the squad car with him and they rode off.

The other Jp members was looking at their superior with soldem eyes. He knew some of them protested against what he did, giving them an easy break, but he didn't care at the moment; he did his job and he didn't want to stress out Alcor any further. The remaining protesters dispersed and the crisis was averted.

~0~

"Hmm? What is this?"

Alcor looked at the stick between his fingers that housed a ball topped with strange brown sauce. Hiro popped one in his mouth and chewed.

"It's takoyaki; you never had any before?" He wasn't surprised. Alcor may have lived for a long time, but probably didn't enjoy the minor things that humans experienced. "Would you prefer yakisoba?" He was going to ask him for okonokomiyaki but the kasai version they had at this shop was modan-yaki and probably too heavy for the converted Septentrione.

Alcor inspected it on all spherical sides before popping it inside of his mouth. The flavours were interesting enough; he could taste ginger, some kind of salt, as well as octupus and batter. He nodded his head; he wouldn't mind having more.

"Great!" So the two shared a container of takoyaki and Hiro broke down and bought modan-yaki anyway along with a few others. Containers in hand, Hiro went back to the headquarters in an unusual fashion.

Alcor decided to pick him up bridal style and teleport him there. The black haired man closed his eyes as the air shifted and they landed outside of the Diet building with ease. Besides feeling out of place it was a pleasant experience. He understood why the other male did it so often, even though it scared the hell out of him.

There was a blush on the demon's cheeks. Teleporting Hiro was queer, even though he never did it before. The warmth he felt from the human caused a different reaction than the time he woke up. It unearthed old instincts that Alcor couldn't place his mind on.

'Is this the human emotion of 'possessiveness?' Interesting. He never felt that way around the Shining One but since the situation was different and that they engaged into human rituals there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that didn't go away even after they rode down in headquarters.

Hiro wondered why Alcor was silent but just shrugged it off at the man being eccentric. He would be too if he was housed in a foreign area and forced into a new situation.

Hiro wasn't surprised to see Makoto greet him at the gate but he was surprised to see Yamato. He seemed to stomp over, annoyed.

"Did you eat takoyaki?"

"Huh?" How in the world…

The white haired teenager sniffed and frowned; Hiro blinked owlishly. "Yes you did…did you bring some home?"

Did he really smell what he ate beforehand all the way over there?

"Yes I did eat some sir but it slipped my mind to bring some back."

Yamato's frown turned into a scrowl and Hiro didn't miss it. He wondered what he was doing near the entrance; he never bothered to meet him after missions. No Hiro would have to find him and report him in his office. The teen pratically slept there.

He turned towards Alcor and the teen saw how that scrowl turned into a snarl. "So he…" He cut himself off, balling up his fists. Hiro was worried and he could almost feel how Alcor's power shifted.

Then Yamato did something; he turned around on his heel and stomped off.

Makoto stood there like a fish out of water; out of place. "Ummm….Hiro-san…the report."

Hiro gave her a real smile. "Don't worry I'll talk to him. He may be mad but he will only take it out on me or Alcor."

~0~

The second in command did converse with Yamato but it was quick and to the point. The teen seemed passive but Hiro knew better.

He decided to plan a course of action just in case the Hotusin exploded. It was coming; everyone in Jps could feel it. A grunt begged him to do something so that he wouldn't end up in cleaning duty from their superior's wrath.

Hiro spent a great deal of time with Alcor afterwards. Since he was his main demon outside of Purple Mirror and a few others, he had to understand his skills as well as his transformations. The cube and star forms had good and bad points but his human form was the best. The only downside with was a lack of almighty protection.

Alcor didn't mind; he found the strange feeling starting to spread the more time he spent with the human. When he walked in Jps he would end up flowing unconditionally. It made him smile more and feel within ease, even with the looming shadow of Yamato nearby.

The night terrors was still present but he would wake up to the Shining One holding him near by in the mornings.

~0~

"You never had to bathe before?"

Alcor nodded his head as Hiro washed him in the bathroom. The advantages of being the second in command of Jps was a spacious bathroom. Hiro felt spoilt since he didn't have this back at home; he always had to share the bath.

Not only did it have it's own shower stall, but also a giant, marble, japanese style tub with washing area. The black haired teen was sitting on a small stool with only a towel on his waist as he washed the demon sitting under him's hair.

Hiro felt himself flush outside of the heat. Alcor's hair was wonderful to say the least. He didn't have time to ponder it when he was stuck in the cube but now that he had it in between his fingers he couldn't describe it. He had bedhair but it felt silky and the strains went through so easily without any tangles. If he was Io or Hinako he would be jealous with envy.

The former Septentrione hummed; this was one of the few things he enjoyed from being a demon. He never needed to wash before and the massage on his temples helped relieved his stress after a long day of battles. Some goons decided to challenge Jp members and the two of them stepped in, fighting several gang members before it ended.

"Shining One." Alcor sighed and leaned more into the man's touch. He found himself purring slightly, a small smile on his face and his eyes closed in bliss. The human form of 'relaxation,' was very nice.

Hiro swallowed and tried to focus on cleaning the man instead of the center of his back where the demon's towel started at. He dumped the water over the demon's head and couldn't help but drool in his mind at how Alcor's hair was flat on his face. It was really cute and seemed to focus more on his blueish, clear eyes.

"?" Alcor squinted his eyes; Shining One's heart beat was accelerated and he seemed to be red faced. Was the heat getting to him?

"Let's…go in the bath."

~0~

Hiro sat with his back against the tub, facing his demon in front of him.

They were both front to front and it took a lot for the teen to not sit spooned with him. Alcor just shrugged it off, not really understanding why the shining one wanted this position compared to the other one.

Hiro sunk half of his face in the steaming water with his knees drawn up, his curly, permed hair even more frizzled in the humidity. Alcor was looking at him so innocently right now, smiling and totally relaxed.

Something awoke in Hiro after what Yamato did to him. He found himself touching Alcor longer than normal, staring at his facial features and emotions intently. The more time he spent with Alcor the more he wanted to kiss him and just stay close to him.

Was he developing feelings for the demon? Hiro wasn't sure; the conversations he had with Alcor was more engrossing so he preferred his company over Yamato, which risked being frisked and molested, as well as his friend Daichi.

The demon was vulnerable and it took all of his will to not go over and do something. Instead Hiro pulled up his knees to hide his growing erection.

'It's normal for my age so I shouldn't be uncomfortable about this right?' No, he didn't want to put Alcor through that _again_. The white haired man wouldn't and didn't understand the concept of sex, especially after what Yamato did.

"Shining One." The bond and the closeness he developed from spending time with the human, he could 'sense,' Hiro's mood changes and thoughts. Now the teenager was brooding and in deep concentration and restraint.

Alcor pondered and decided to try something that he seen humans do before. He approached the human, who seemed to tense up further. Leaning forward, the white haired man caught Hiro's shoulders between his hands and squeezed.

He tried to massage the muscle under them, resting his forehead slightly against the other, lip bit in concentration. 'Is this correct? It seems to be that the Shining One is becoming more stressed out.'

"Alcor stop…touching me."

A flash of hurt hit Alcor's eyes and Hiro had to breath and say the next words carefully. "You are not hurting me; it's the opposite."

"Oh? You are becoming, "excited?""

Hiro nodded again and he watched how Alcor licked his lips before touching his mouth in the careful pose with his hand. "I see. I wasn't aware of 'human rituals,' when Yamato gave me orders; it seemed to be that he directed me using his phone. I assume that he's a deviant when it comes to human procreation. I'm starting to understand them the more time I spend with you."

Hiro wanted to laugh at how the snarky remark was said in a very Alcor like fashion. "Yes he's a pervert in a way. I refuse to be like him no matter my previous situation. I apologize for getting too excited."

The former Septentrione shook his head, wet strains whipping back and forth. "No Shining One, I am actually intrigue. May I?" Alcor slow moved his arm forward, as if he was treading through water, and touched Hiro's cheek. When the man trailed his fingers down Hiro's collerbone and towards his chest, he grabbed ahold of that arm.

Alcor only made a small noise as he was pulled forward and the two splashed around in the water. Hiro groaned as he was sprawled all over the tub and somehow half of Alcor's body was on his hip bone.

"Ok that wasn't smart Hiro." Keita was the one to act spontanous so why the heck did he just do that? Was his hormones that out of wack? Like a rabbit?

Damn he didn't wat to be like his brother but whatever Alcor came inside him with released something he didn't want to sub-come to.

Alcor hoisted himself up and over the side of the tub. There was a rumble before the demon started laughing out right, trying to cover up his smile with his hand. "I wasn't expecting that Shining One."

Hiro felt even more embarrassed and tried not to sulk. Instead he pulled himself out of the tub and held out his hand for other. The demon accepted it willingly and the black haired teen found himself staring at the man's naked body.

He was hairless except for the hair on his head and the white patch that lead to a very, manly, cock. Hiro tried his damnest not to stare but it was hard, especially since he only seen one other beside his own this close.

It was thicker than Yamato's but not as long, and the skin was completly over the head. The color was interesting too; it was barely a shade darker than the rest of the demon and Hiro wondered what would happen if he pulled the skin back and licked around the head; would it taste the same or stronger since-

"Shining One?"

'Fuck.' He said he wouldn't look at Alcor like that and he was staring at him like his next meal. Swearing again, he tried to calm himself down, even with the close proximity they had.

Alcor felt the Shining One in turmoil again and squinted his eyes. He couldn't help but rank them down his body until he saw something of interest.

"Ah." So that is what was troubling him. Without warning, Alcor reached between them and grasped the teenager's mostly hard member.

Hiro squealed and his voice rose. "What are you doing Alcor!" He was trying to avoid jumping the man!

"This problem seems to be troubling you Shining One." The white haired man squeezed and tried different things, measuring what was good and what was bad. The black haired man seemed to tremble in his grip, both arms grasping his shoulders almost painfully. The reaction was doing something to him as well; making his body heat rise.

"Ngh…no…you're doing it wrong."

At the demon's questioning gaze Hiro bridged the gasp and kissed him. It was rough and needy but damn he tried so hard and now his restrains were broken in half. He closed his eyes when Alcor tried to mimic what he was doing, meshing and moving their lips together.

Hiro pulled back and gasped when his member jumped and some pre cum splashed in Alcor's pumping fingers "Like…like that." He whispered. "Go down on your knees." Hiro lead him and the demon down on the bathroom floor.

The second in command sat on his behind while Alcor sat on his knees. He pulled the demon's hand back on his cock, his own fingers gripping the pale member in front of him.

"I'll show you how to kiss." Hiro kissed Alcor again, moving his free hand to go through those soft locks. When the white haired man moaned under him he couldn't help but tug them slightly to bring him deeper.

Hiro licked around Alcor's lips and debated if he should put his tongue in his mouth but the former Septentrione parted his mouth. The second in command didn't miss the opprotunity and shyly put his tongue inside of the other's mouth.

Alcor tasted, well he didn't have an exact taste. It would be blasphemous to compare him to fruit or other food stuff but it was very nice. He moved his tongue at the same pace as his pumping, feeling the shaft go fully erect and dripping now.

The demon tried to match Hiro's tongue quickly, tasting something that could have been mint? Alcor wasn't sure, it was hard to focus on anything outside of the heat pooling in between his legs and how the pleasure pulses were going off in his brain. He traced the roof of the teen's mouth, the inside of his mouth, even the front of his teeth.

When Hiro felt the cock in his grip twitch and Alcor slow down he parted slowly. He licked his wet lips and sighed. "Alcor, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you stop for a moment?" This was hard for Hiro too. He wanted nothing more than to let Alcor jerk him off but he wanted to show the demon that sex could be better; it could be gentle as well.

The demon stopped and just sat there like a doll who's strings have been cut. The only thing showing that Alcor was still aware was his heavy breathing and how his pale damp body had a rosy tone to it.

Hiro rose up on shaking legs. "Be back."

He ran around the bathroom, member swishing between him. Ignoring his dripping hair and his aching cock, he tried to look through the cabinets under the sink for anything as a substance.

'What in the world.' He pulled out something that said massage oil; did Yamato really put this in here? Shaking his head at the idea of the stotic Jp member setting him up for soap sex, Hiro walked back out to the bathing area.

Alcor was still there in the same position but his hands were fisted on the side of him. The black haired teen felt bad and approached him, crouching down.

"Sorry it took so long." Hiro blushed when the demon looked up at him. Alcor's eyes were blown, to the point that he couldn't see the white in his irises anymore. His breaths were uneven and the teen felt worse; he wondered did the other male ever become this aroused before.

'It seems painful; well I won't let you or my friends suffer any more.' Hiro flipped off the cap and dribbled the oil on his fingers. Pushing Alcor back with his clean hand, he reached behind and stick in one, then two with accuracy inside of his hole, ashamed that he was starting to get used to this.

The white haired demon seemed to be nibbling on his jaw in his position, making Hiro chuckle slightly. He still didn't move, even with the throbbing erection between them, which made the teenager admire his devotion and restraint.

Stretching and pulling apart the ring of muscle, he tried to coat the demon's shaft with the same stuff. Throwing the bottle to the side, the second in command went straight to work, grasping the middle of the white hair man's cock and sitting down.

Hiro hissed and shivered not only from the cold air. There was a lack of extra lube and preperation and the demon was wider so it was harder to push inside. He also wasn't drugged up on Marin karin. The teenager was still determined so he kept on going, ignoring the stretching feeling .

"Shi-ning one." Alcor groaned as he felt something flash and unconciously thrust his hips up the minute tight heat surrounded his member like a glove. He shut his eyes painfully tight and found his breathing labored like after battles.

Hiro blushed as he felt something hot fill him up the minute he fully impaled himself. He could feel it burn inside of him, in a good way, and gasped. Was Alcor's sperm like an aphrodisiac for humans?

"You…you came the minute you entered fully inside of me." Hiro swallowed deeply; he didn't want to turn into the sex driven human like before. Instead he focused on his voice and tried to move slowly.

He rose up with a squelching noise, some of the sperm dripping down the white haired man's shaft, before pushing back down. Hiro did it at a steady pace; not too fast but not too slow. He held onto Alcor's hips as he rode him.

The demon shut his eyes and let the teenager do whatever he wanted. Part of him wanted to touch but he didn't know if it was allowed so he forced down that idea, trying to stay as stoic as possible.

"Alcor you can touch me; it wouldn't be good if you didn't. Let yourself go…for me." His fingers twitched at those words of consent and he found his hands on the middle of the black haired man's back.

Alcor kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip and tracing his fingers up and down the Shining One's back. This was a lot better than the first time; he was still under a haze but he could think, he didn't revert back to his native language from overstimulation.

Hiro gasped as he felt fingers touch against his stretched hole where they were joined. He held onto the demon's shoulders and kept on bouncing, panting near his ear.

Alcor chuckled as he heard him speak in a more smaller form of Japanese. He was happy that the Shining One was feeling good. Since he already had an orgasm it was easier for him to focus on pleasing the other male. He nibbled on his ear, smelling the black hair tickling his nose. It reminded him of the Earth, of so many good things.

Hiro was at his limit from not having sex so long but he didn't mind. He leaned back and tried to get himself off by pinching and rolling his nipples, to reach that final edge. The second in common was off put when the former Septentrione leaned forward and licked one of his nipples.

"Ahhh." Alcor thought that if the Shining One was doing so, then it must feel good. He licked the hard nub, circling the area around it. The demon sucked lightly, recalling other animals doing this.

"Shining one-"

"Call…Call me Hiro."

Alcor pulled back and licked his lips. "Hiro…"

Hearing his name in the demon's lustly deep voice broke the last straw. Hiro bit his lip until it bleed and found himself spraying come between them. He dimly noticed how he had an orgasm without anyone touching him.

His body was still spasming even when he felt Alcor play with the mess between them.

"You're….you're still hard." He could try to go again…

But the white haired man shook his head. "No Shining One, I will be alright." Hiro felt Alcor rise his head to kiss his hurt lip.

~0~

The second in command of Jps tried not to wiggle, feeling Alcor's come drip out of his ass.

He was out of clothing and he assumed that one of the grunts was 'ever so kind,' and grabbed the remaining clothing while they were taking a bath.

Hiro didn't want to ask Alcor to teleport there and since his demons were 'sleeping,' and he wasn't a cold, heartless bastard, (just a horny teenager,) he let the demon fly him there.

It was awesome, as Daichi would say, but the position was bad. He was ridding piggy back.

'Almost there.' There were right outside of the door to the landry area until the sight of black reached their vision.

Alcor stopped, still hovering, at Yamato Hotsuin blocking their path. The teen's eyes narrowed and Hiro knew this was bad. He was on edge and their position was…awkward. Plus the both of them had no clothes on outside of their underwear and still smelt like sex.

Hiro jumped and commanded Alcor as Yamato pulled out that familar yellow phone. The former Septentrione taught him how to summon demons without an app but it was difficult; he wasn't as powerful as his brother.

"Alcor use Makarakarn!" He knew the Hotsuin was good in magic and physical attacks, which is why he prepared himself before hand. The demon nodded and use the skill just as Yamato summoned Cerebus and Remiel.

Hiro cursed; he had to use the higher level magic to get rid of the angel, since it was strong against most attacks, including physical. "Alcor use Megidolaon!" He used Mazandyne as the white blast exploded and sent them all back. He had cracked all of the skills but he couldn't change them in battle.

The black haired teen tried to see within the white and green smoke but heard a crack then a gush as Alcor flew out of it, skidding and tumbling on the on the ground.

"Damn!"

Yamato was using physical attacks and Hiro guessed that he hit the white haired man with Brutal hit. He was going to defend the next attack but Remiel was still alive and used Makarakarn himself, stalling.

"Hahahah this teaches you to touch what is mine!" Yamato tried to hit him again with an uppercut but Hiro was quicker.

"Alcor turn into your star form!"

The demon nodded and transfered in a flash, barely dodging the attack. Yamato only scuffed and Hiro was scared; the man's eyes were wild and he seemed to bare his fangs in a snarl.

Hiro had an idea; Remiel's magic guard was off now and he knew that the dog was defeated. Breathing the right words, he chanted before using the spell.

"Holy dance!" Hiro wiggled around, turning and shaking his hips in an exotic dance. Yamato paused, memorized and interested, since the teen only had on boxers. The second in command wanted to laugh at how Remiel was steaming at his master in annoyance, cursing in his language, Latin, and Japanese.

Hiro whipped back his head and thrusted his hips up, moving and shaking his waist. He really didn't know what the hell he was doing; he wasn't Hinako, but it was better than Daichi or Jungo doing it.

The magic was powerful, hitting and knocking out Remiel in a few hits, and knocking back Yamato. Guard open, he commanded his favorite demon again. "Alcor use Bind! Get Yamato in your cluches!"

The demon summoned those tentacles and surrounded the Hotsuin. The white haired teen cursed loudly, screaming and yelling as he fell on his behind.

"Treason! How dare you! You stupid alien!" The teen snapped his teeth, fangs clacking. "And you! I thought you cared about me!"

The hurt and anger in Yamato's eyes did something in Hiro but he ignored it. "I don't love how you control my life!"

~0~

Yamato sighed. He was in his room, on his bed, on his knees. He was bind by the alien and ignored how Hiro was glaring at him, instead turning his gaze downward.

He wanted to convince Hiro after seeing the glances and looks those two shared over time.

Yamato knew that bastard was worming into his lover's heart, pulling him away from him. But all logic flew out the window when he seen that trash with his Hiro on his back, both of them mostly naked and smelling like sex and water.

So he attacked; he didn't want to hurt Hiro but he wanted to pop that stupid alien hybrid's head right off of his body. He didn't expect his second in command to fight back though.

Frustrated and humliated, he sighed as Hiro gave him a scrowl.

"Really trying to kill Alcor like that Yamato."

"Because he's trash! I'm your lover! I'm the one who you chose! _ME NOT THAT FLITH!_ If it wasn't for me he will still been dead!" Hiro's blue eyes narrowed and Yamato cursed mentally; he was suppose to draw Hiro in again but he was angry and not thinking logically.

"You don't use me in your sexual frustrations Yamato or play tricks."

Yamato tried to struggle, not liking where this was going. "I was honest from the start what I wanted; I didn't trick you. You know how much I care about you. And…I only get turned on by you Hiro." Even now the authority that Hiro had was appealing.

"Then don't threaten my friends. If you didn't 'test,' Alcor on me who else would you have used? Poor young Airi? Jungo? Makoto? Or Ronaldo just to see if his justice goes through being mind broken?"

Yamato would have been lieing if he didn't consider the probabilities of those people, but he choosed his second in command for two reasons: Alcor was close to him and it was a gift to get into his good graces. He thought the teen would be delighted to have sex with the person whom he cried over after they defeated him. In Yamato's mind it was an offering and he didn't consider Alcor as competition since Hiro killed him.

Until now.

"You should only be looking at me anyway; what difference does those idiot's lives matter?"

Yamato gasped as Hiro pulled him by his coat. His eyes widen as Hiro growled at him in a low voice. It was sexy in a twisted way but he didn't enjoy how Hiro was angry at him. "Because they are my friends and they mean a great deal to me. I assumed that because of your past situation you didn't have any friends growing up or now, so I would be your clutch. I didn't think you would get needy and cling to only me, especially not to this extreme."

He threw him back on the bed. "Alcor I want you to _attack him_."

Yamato grumbled; he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't understand why Hiro cared about those people more than himself. The word 'clingy' held in his mind; did Hiro want space?

The teen gasped as he noticed how the impassive tentacles came to life, wrapping upwards and becoming active on his body.

"No! STOP!" He didn't want to be touched by that trash; he wanted to be felt only by Hiro!

Hiro looked on unpassively; he wanted to teach Yamato a lesson about humility. A small voice was telling him that maybe he was going too far now but the more dominate voice egged him on, saying how payback was a bitch.

The star demon continued, the tendrils snaked and touching Yamato's face. He tried to snap at them but they pryed his mouth apart and one pushed inside.

The head of Jps tried to bit down but the tentacle was thick, making it quite hard. Was this another one of Alcor's powers? He grunted as it pushed in and out of his mouth shallowly.

He stared in bewilderment as Hiro approached him on the bed and started to take off his coat. "I want to cut to the chase; I want you to end up a mess just like I did." The tentacles ran up his black shirt, one going into his now loose black slacks. Yamato could feel how they racked against his nipples, making them go hard without his consent.

Yamato tried to look at Hiro with pleading eyes but it was hard when there was something in his mouth. He grunted as the thing expanded and he was forced to swallow fluid, going down his throat and to his stomach.

He knew what it was and he was powerless to stop it. The grey tendril pulled out with a pop, a bridge of saliva trailing from Yamato's lips. The Hotsuin tried to use his power, what was left of the dragon stream, but it was hard when the stimulant started to take affect.

Hiro took the teenager's boots off as well, leaving the Hotsuin in only his grey shirt and tie. He rolled Yamato to his knees, pushing apart his butt cheeks. The white haired teen responded, his white hair framing his face.

"Hiro…are you going to take me?"

There was a wistful wonder in Yamato's voice, which made Hiro pause. Through the lusty haze he had actual affection. The teen couldn't blame the other man for acting the way he was, but he still had to be taught a lesson.

"Yes I'll take you Yamato." He gave a small smile and leaned on Yamato's back. He peered up at the star hovering near the other side of the bed and nodded; one of the listless tentacles that was near Yamato's hip hovering, he pulled away, the tip dripping.

Hiro pulled apart the teen's butt cheeks and revealed his virgin enterance. Without any remorse he pushed in the squirming grey tendril in the hole.

Yamato gasped and tried to get away, to push it back out. It burned and hurt, even with the dripping lubrication.

"No! NO!" He gritted his teeth. "Dammit Hiro! I wanted your ngh…cock not this!" He was already getting hives from being penetrated by that…thing! He bowed his head; is this what the black haired teenager felt the first time they did this?

"Sir to say such filty things." Hiro met with some resistance but still pushed it in further, a sadistic glee in his eyes. "If you don't relax Yamato I won't put myself inside of you; I'm only preparing you."

Yamato was digusted but he still relaxed his sphincter. He wheezed when the tentacle started to worm against his anal walls. It seemed to expand the further it went inside and Yamato wondered was the alien bastard just as much as a sadist?

"Sir you look very appealing right now." Hiro didn't lie; the way Yamato was submitting to him was hot. The black haired teen twisted, hearing him make a pained noise. "Alcor expand the width by one inch."

The star rotated in a similar fashion like Decarabia and complied. Yamato moaned when he felt it widen, thrusting in and out. It didn't directly hit his prostate but it still rubbed against forbidden nerves that he didn't like. Hiro seemed to press his back against his in a mock simulation of what he did the first time they coupled, kissing along his neckline.

Those damn tentacles were rubbing against his nipples under his shirt now, sliding across his hip bone, caressing his thighs. Yamato wondered was Alcor doing this on purpose to stimulate him further. It tickled but in his half drugged state it pooled straight to his erect groin.

Hiro stopped his kisses and seemed to be commanding the alien directly. Yamato strained to hear his whispering but a flash of light blinded him. He rose his head to see Alcor in his human form in front of him.

"Shining One is this a good idea?"

The demon's skin was darker than normal in a flushed hue. Yamato found it interesting; so that thing could get aroused normally.

A pale uncut cock was thrust near his face, pushing against his cheek. "Open up sir." Yamato shook his head but he felt Hiro pull his hair and forced open. He growled as he had that digusting alien push his dick in his mouth.

He wasn't going to take that; he ranked his fangs down and Alcor winced, barely responding. He was going to bite down harder to spite him until he felt his mouth being pried open again and his head pulled off and back.

"Really Yamato that was very wrong." He couldn't see but he knew that Hiro had a dissapointing face on. He growled and turned his head slightly, not really looking threatening on his knees molested and bind by tentacles.

"I don't want that trash to touch me or put his dick near me!" There was a whoosh and Yamato felt something hard hit his ass. He growled but he heard Hiro's voice near his ear again.

"He has a name; it's Alcor Yamato." He cursed.

"No he's a worthless-"

There was another smack and he felt the tentacle respond to the hit, pushing in deeper. Yamato groaned and yelled out.

"_I DON'T CARE! I HATE HIM FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME AND CORRUPTING-_"

The white hair man screamed as he felt more smacks on his ass. The grey tendril was hitting against his prostate and he couldn't help but bow his head, sobbing as his voice rose. He couldn't tell what was pain or pleasure any more, leaning more into the hits and trying to grind his member into the bed.

One of the tentacles brushed against his cock and he pushed into it, trying to get off. His voice wheezed from yelling so much and turned into a low, desperate, matra of Hiro's name and pleading. Yamato didn't know what he was saying anymore; the only thing he could feel was his member heating up to one point before exploding.

The teenager couldn't see straight, all he could feel was come going on the sheets under him to the point that his body shook and his balls ached. He swallowed gulpfuls of air and felt dizzy. Still through his orgasm Yamato tried to raise his head to glare at the demon in front of him.

Alcor in question was laughing, or trying to hide back a laugh behind his hand. He didn't look or feel amused dammit.

"I have to admit you do appear to be a mess; I never thought you were a masocist Yamato."

Hiro shook his hand and gently rubbed the abused area; Yamato redden up nicely. The teen's ass was evident on his normally pale body. He had to admit, Yamato's face was kind of funny with tears and snot on his cheeks, along with his puffed up pout.

"Are you going to be good now? I don't enjoy hurting you." Yamato felt his head being patted and leaned into the touch, purring. It felt nice; it was much better than the burning pain on his behind.

"I….I'm sorry." He sniffed; his pride screaming out in anguish. "Please…I want your cock Hiro….I'll be good…just be with me."

Hiro blinked; his heart skipping a beat. He blushed despite himself. He gently rubbed Yamato's back and kissed the back of his neck. "I'll be with you but don't hurt my friends or Alcor again. Apologize to Alcor too; you hurt him the most you know."

Yamato sniffed and looked at Alcor "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apologize Yamato Hotsuin." Alcor seen the exchange and was relieved that the Shining One made peace with Yamato. He was curious at first, then experienced, "frustration," when the white haired teen bit on a most sensitive part. Now he was just calm and whimsical.

He leaned over and kissed Yamato on the head. Hiro smiled, glad that the two had formed a sort of stalement. He was mentally exhausted and he just wanted to settle the problem between his legs, only getting off once today. He pulled off his blue boxer briefs and tossed them over the side of the bed.

"Good job Yamato; as promised I'm going to give you what you wanted." Yamato chuckled in a broken laugh, a small smile on his face. He felt Hiro part his hole with the tentacle still inside.

"Wait, are you-" Hiro grunted and Yamato only made a whine noise like a dieing animal as the head of the second in command's cock popped inside.

Hiro grunted; it felt weird. It was more compact with Alcor's extension along with Yamato's already tight virgin walls. He pulled the teen under him on his knees and hands, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Yamato open your mouth again." Hiro didn't want to leave Alcor in the lurch. The white haired teen parted his lips, pulling them back behind his fangs this time. The demon slowly pushed his member back inside.

Yamato closed his eyes and tried to remember what Hiro did exactly. He licked around the underside of the shaft before sticking his tongue under the skin. He always liked when his second in command lick under the head so he tried that.

The white haired teen almost gagged when Hiro started to move. He reached up with his now free gloved hands and pumped what he couldn't get down, getting some leverage.

Hiro groaned; it was different doing it than receiving it. All of Yamato's muscles were squeezing his cock wonderfully and every time the white haired demon moved along with him the grey tendril would brush against his shaft. "Yes…"

"Shining One…" Alcor couldn't describe Yamato's mouth; it was a similar sensation to the Shining One's anal walls but wetter. He rocked his hips to the white hair teen's movements, petting and running his fingers through the uneven strands.

The three started a strange sort of tangent, uneven but it quickly fell into a rhythm. Hiro leaned his entire weight against the other teen, burying his face into Yamato's hair. His fingers squeezed and rolled the teen's nipples behind his grey shirt and his blue eyes shined as he stared at the former Septentrione in front of him.

Alcor shut his eyes tight; watching the Hotsuin was doing something strange that made sparks down his senses and go towards his member. He let out a particular moan when the white haired man caved in his, cheeks sucking and massaged his testicles inside of his boxers.

'Am I doing this right?' He hoped so; the uncontrollable heat was still there in his veins and he had a new erection, drooling between his legs. The two phalluses inside of his body were pistoning at the same time against his prostate.

The cock inside of his mouth expanded and he felt Alcor tug on his hair slightly. He peered up, confused, until something flooded his mouth. Yamato pulled out and back with a gasp, coughing as the stuff spilled out of his mouth.

Some of it went down his throat and it tasted sweet; how unusual. From his studies sperm was suppose to vary but most humans tasted salty and bitter due to the ph value. He assumed that since Alcor wasn't human that his semen had a paticular taste.

Yamato wipped his mouth with the back of his hand and groaned; the member in front of him was still spurting, getting come on his hair. How nasty; he glared at the former Septentrione, who had a slight apologetic look on his face through his post orgasmic haze.

Yamato was pushed down on the bed and he gasped; the tendril and the cock inside of him moved faster. He panted and writhed, moaning out joyous cries that Hiro had his full attention.

"I'm going to come soon Yamato; do you want me to pull out?"

Was he _insane_? "NO! Don't you dare!"

Hiro only chuckled and he felt a hand stroke his member; his brain processed that it was more than one.

Alcor bowed down on his knees and reached under his body. "I'm glad that you have found peace and acceptance Yamato." He whispered it in his ear and Yamato felt his heart hurt on how secerce it was. Even after all that he done he still didn't hold a grudge or ill will…?

Hiro smiled. "You see that Yamato? That's why I care about him." The teen made a humming noise as he felt his member twitch, reaching between Yamato's body as well. "You can change and I believe so because I care about you too."

Yamato wanted to cry again; he only thrust into their joined hands and felt himself let go. It felt good; like a thirsty man to an oasis. He didn't even know he could have an orgasm this hard before. Every nerve on his body sung and the heat cooled off as the demon and his second in command stroked him to completion, pumping out every last drop.

Hiro sighed as he felt the inner muscles of the white haired teenager start to work and milk him off. He was started to get used to this sex thing so he only made a pleased grunt as he filled the teen as promised, coating Alcor's grey tentacle along with it.

"Ah sorry…" Hiro laughed as his member twitched and more come flowed out. He pulled out and grimaced at the mess as his own essence started to pour out. Alcor only pulled back the grey tendril with wonder, frowning and staring at it.

He only brought the tentacle from his tail bone closer; Hiro didn't know if he should grimance or protest on how he licked it off.

"That's…never mind." The teenager sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he sat back on his behind, next to the other teenager. "Yamato, are you still awake?"

"I…" It took a few licks of his dry lips and some swallows before Yamato could speak again. "I'm fine."

"That's good; does your butt still hurt?"

'Yes a lot; inside and out.' "Not really." He rolled on his back with a painful wince. His heart was swelling at the fact that Hiro's sperm marked the inside of him in rhapsody. He reached between his body and past his softening cock to finger his own enterance.

"Hey stop that…" Hiro sat closer and pouted; Yamato was glad that he was back to good graces. The dark side of the teenager was a turn on and he weighted the options of lieing and mentioning what he would do to Makoto if he could have hard sex again.

The white haired teen shrugged and played with the ropes of come between his gloves. He looked upside down to see Alcor hovering next to him, then finally sitting on his bed.

"I believe we need another…bath?" The demon sounded too eagar and Yamato was too tired to get angry all over again over the past and what they done.

"Yes we do but…" Hiro paused and groaned; that's right they needed clothes. So he was back to square one.

"Yamato do you have any demons with phantasma?"

~0~

"Report."

"Yes sir." Yamato still hated how Hiro called him that, as if he was mocking him; Hiro only reassured him that it was a habit.

Since he technically defeated him in battle, it meant that Hiro usurped him and could command Jps if he wanted.

The teen's eyes flashed in the human sin of greed but then went back to normal, saying how he didn't want to and he rather work close to Yamato and have a somewhat normal life and a normal job that he couldn't require without going to four or more years of college.

Yamato thought that either Hiro loved him and would rather see him remain in his position, or he really was that lazy. He assumed and accepted that it was the former.

The dark haired teen gave off his report, rocking on his black boots. He still had on his mock Jps outfit with bunny ears. In his arms was a small cube, his demon Alcor.

He couldn't help but gush when he realized that the demon could change dimensions down to the smallest width and volume.

If Daichi discovered of his strange moe towards demons, especially mothman, he would die. That's why he wasn't freaked out as bad as his friends at the sight of demons because he was used to them and thought that some of them were 'cute.' He knew his brother as well as his 'play brother,' were probably laughing at him from Bebel right now.

Yamato was going to speak until he saw the cube in Hiro's arms. The embers of envy were not really there; getting used to the demon's presence. He was the only exception; since having Alcor around made Hiro happy, and a happy Hiro made him happy. if it was Io or Daichi then it would be a different story.

Or both of them.

"At least you came out unharmed, as well as Alcor." He sat up and rounded around his desk; approaching his second in command he patted the cube and kissed Hiro lightly on the lips. "Could you…come to my chambers later?" Yamato poked out his lip, one fang sticking out in what he discovered was a "puppy dog look," that Fumi and his sister taught him.

"Oh umm sure." Hiro blushed; Yamato has been more tamed and less…creepy and insane now a days. He didn't mind but it was a whole different feeling that he couldn't fight against. 'Oh man is Yamato moe too?' He shook his head, swearing that he will never read Daichi's manga again, and nodded finally.

Yamato smirked; threats didn't work but it seemed to be that being 'cute,' could get his second in command more compliant. Maybe he should let Fumi and his sister, 'take him shopping,' along with Makoto as a reward.

He could deal with those insane women if he had some Takoyaki water and Takoyaki.


End file.
